Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe-forming member, a method for producing a shoe-forming member, and a shoe, and more specifically relates to a shoe-forming member comprising a rubber composition containing a crosslinking agent, the rubber composition being crosslinked, a method for producing the shoe-forming member, and a shoe comprising the shoe-forming member as described above.